


What's It Feel Like?

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Docking, Foreskin Play, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, image included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin
Summary: Sammy has always thought Dean was the hottest thing on two bowlegs and now he actually gets to see what's between those legs. Sammy is circumcised though and Dean is not and Sammy is endlessly fascinated by it. He wonders: "What's it feel like?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts).



> A little dirty weecest fun for one of my dearest friends <3

Jacking off next to each other is something they had been doing for a little while now, ever since Dean caught Sammy trying to rub one out next to him in bed in the middle of the night. Sammy was so embarrassed when he got found out that first time, but he had just woken up with his first hard-on and didn't know how else to get rid of it. Dean didn't make him feel like a freak at all though and had actually shown him how best to hold his hand to make it feel really good. 

Sammy still can't believe they're sitting next to each other right now with both their dicks out in the middle of the afternoon in this dingy motel room while dad's on a hunting trip. He's always thought Dean was the hottest thing on two bowlegs and now he actually gets to see what's between those legs. And christ what a thing to see; it's just about the same length as his but with a nice fat head on it and thick beautiful veins running the length of the shaft. Whereas Sam circumcised though Dean is not and Sam is endlessly fascinated with it. 

“What's it feel like?” Sam asks as he pumps his cock, feeling his belly tighten while he watches Dean do the same. The red, shiny cockhead is poking out of Dean's foreskin with each stroke and it's making Sam's mouth water. 

Dean looks down to his dick then back to Sammy. “What does what feel like?” he chuckles breathlessly. “The turtleneck?”

Sammy nods, slowing his hand a little over his dick. He can feel the ache low in his gut start to really warm up and he is so close to coming. For the short amount of time since they started jerking it together, they have not actually touched each other's cocks. Sam thinks a lot about what that skin feels like and wishes he himself wasn't cut. 

“C’mere,” Dean says with a grin, pushing up from the bed, “I'll show you.”

Sammy's rock hard cock throbs in his hand, letting out a pulse of precum and he stands on wobbly legs. He swallows thickly as he comes to a stop before Dean, his pants and boxers bunched around his thighs. Dean's holding his dick out straight and pulls Sam closer until just the very tip of their dicks are touching. 

Sammy's breath hitches in his chest and he almost comes right there, just from that, but then Dean starts stroking up the length of his cock, pushing the skin up until it's enveloped over the head of Sammy's dick and Sammy swears he's about to pass out. Dean's cock is slippery and hot and the satiny-smooth skin surrounding him is indescribable. It's as close to ecstasy as young Sammy has ever come. 

Dean gasps and looks at him, his pupils almost fully dilated. His hand twitches on their cocks as he holds them both and the soft foreskin enclosing Sammy's dick squeezes their slick cockheads together. Sammy can't hold back any longer. He grasps Dean's arm, digging his fingers into his shirt sleeve as he comes. He shudders and looks down, amazed, when he sees the skin that's joining them balloon out a little from Sam's release.

“Christ, Sammy,” Dean moans and then he comes too. White hot spunk oozes out of the foreskin stretched around them both. 

Sammy can barely keep his feet under him anymore and dips forward. Dean catches him under the arms immediately and gentles Sammy down onto the bed with him, curling Sammy against his chest. Dean's heart is beating hard under his cheek and it makes Sammy smile. 

After he has a moment to catch his breath, he brushes his floppy bangs out of his eyes and looks up at Dean. “Okay, we DEFINITELY need to do that again,” he says, nuzzling his face into Dean's shirt. 

Dean huffs out a raspy chuckle that Sammy feels reverberating all around him and wraps his arms about Sammy's thin frame. “Oh hell yeah.”


End file.
